Party Pooper
by TeamCullen2011
Summary: This is what it would be like if Carlisle were babysitting Bella and forbiding her from going to a party. Funny


**Party Pooper**

**This takes part after the fight with the newborns in Eclipse. Jessica Stanley invites Bella to a party she's thowing at her place. Unfortunately Edward has left Carlisle in charge of Bella for the weekend and he is not so keen on the idea of Bella going out alone so late at night. Will Bella escape the careful watch of Carlisle or will her weekend be boring**

I was walking out of Biology but stopped when I saw Jessica Stanley handing out invitations.

"Hey Bella!" she said with a big smile

"Hey Jessica" I said

I was really freaked out by her big smile

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to my summer party tonight? It's at 9:00 pm and ends at 2:00 am" Jessica said

"sure...I'd love to" I said

I was really happy that Charlie has offically allowed me to have no curfew...So I could stay out as late as I wanted

"great! I'll see you there" she said handing me my invite and went to see Mike

"hello love..." Edward said as he went by my side , put his arms around me and pressed his lips gently against mine

"hello to you too..." I said as I broke away from our kiss to take a breath

"I got great news for you! Guess how you're spending you're weekend?" he asked

"partying!" I just bursted out

Why am I so stupid!

I just blushed

"no...you are spending some father/daughter bonding time with Carlisle" he said with a big smile

"I'm what?" I asked confused

"The rest of us are going hunting this weekend and I asked Carlisle to babysit you...and yes I used the word babysit! I don't want any complaints" Edward said as he smiled smugly and pulled me back into his arms

"but I kinda had social plans tonight" I said with a pout

"well I'm afraid you'll have to cancel them love because your safety is more important then human social gatherings...I also called your father saying that Carlisle wants to spend some quality time with his new future daughter in law and he has happily agreed to letting you stay the weekend" he said stroking my cheek

[7:30]

Carlisle is expecting me soon...I better sneek out and go straight to Jessica's, Maybe she could use some help with preparing for the party.

I was all dressed and opened the door. To my surprise and horror Carlisle was standing right in front of me

"good evening Isabella" Carlisle said with a smug smile

"Carlisle! Why are you here? I told you I was going to drive to your house" I said trying to get out of it

"Alice had a vision of you sneeking off to Jessica Stanley's house...for some party I presume" Carlisle said raising an eyebrow

Damn Pixie

"why can't I go Carlisle...it's just a party" I whined

"a party that ends at two in the morning...Bella I will not have you being out that late! And besides I want to spend time with my new little girl" Carlisle said as he grabbed my hand in his tight grip

I tried to get free from his grip

"pull all you want Isabella...you'll never break my grip on you" Carlisle said as he led me to his Mercedes

Once we got to the Mercedes Carlisle placed me in the passengers seat and belted me right in

Maybe I can make a run for it before he gets to his side

I was about to unbuckle my belt when I felt a cold hand grab mine

"Bella Bella Bella...do you think that you can just make a run for it? Remember that since I'm a vampire I can get to my side in a matter of a second...even if I were human I could easily stop you from escaping so don't even try" Carlisle said shaking his head and placed a kiss on mine.

On our way to the Cullen's we drove by Jessica Stanley's house.

We could have gone another way...I think Carlisle was just trying to mock me about the fact I can't go

above Jessica's door was a sign that said: **Summer party tonight**

**"**Carlisle! You didn't have to mock me...why didn't we just go the other way!" I said a bit angry

"uh oh...I know someone who is going to bed early tonight" Carlisle cooed as he tickled me under the chin as he drove up in the Cullen's driveway

"Carlisle! I'm Eighteen years ol..."

Before I could finish my sentence I was up in Carlisle's arms and he was rocking me

Is he frickon serious!

"hush little Bella don't say a word, Carlisle's going to buy you a mocking bird..."

He's serious about putting me to bed early! In fact he's trying to put me down now...maybe if I pretend that everything is fine and I remain calm for a bit he'll reconcider and I can sneek out.

"wait! Carlisle, didn't you want to spend some quality father/daughter bonding time with me?" I asked sounding as innocent as I could

"yes...but Bella you are in a very cranky mood tonight, it can wait until the morning, now where was I...oh yes, and if that mocking bird don't sing, Carlisle's going to buy you a diamond ring" Carlisle sang now rubbing my head in addition to the rocking

I'm doomed! I'm going to be put to sleep...and miss the coolest party I've ever been invited to, wait! I know.

"but I want to spend time with you tonight...please Daddy" I said in a small innocent voice

Carlisle's eyes grew wide and a smile spread across his face. If his heart could beat I bet it would have soared right out of his chest. Which made me feel really bad for tricking Carlisle like that...but it had to be done.

"oh...okay let's spend some father/daughter bonding time, I love you baby" Carlisle said as gave me a big kiss on the head

"I love you too Daddy" I said .

The Cullen's house was a sight for sore eyes...the walls were freshly painted a nice gold color. They had a nice clock in their living room...a cuckoo clock. They had every type of furniture imaginable...a coach, two love seats and many bean bag chairs...plus a bench for the piano.

"so what are we going to do first?" I asked giving a quick glance at the cuckoo clock

9:30, I'm already a half hour late!

"I was thinking that I could play some music for you on the piano...unless you would prefer to look at the clock" Carlisle said teasingly

oh no! Now it's 9:31! Time's running out

"Isabella! Is everything alright baby?" Carlisle asked standing right in front of me now and staring at me with a worried expression

"I'm just fine!" I said finally snapping out of it

"thank god! I don't know why you're so intranced by that clock...it's not like anything important is going to happen tonight" Carlisle said as he scooped me up and Carried me to the Piano bench.

He sat down and placed me beside him

He played for more than two hours...I tried to slide away but everytime I moved even an inch he would notice and slide me even closer to him.

Oh no! It's midnight!

Suddenly Carlisle stopped playing and stood up

"bedtime baby..." Carlisle cooed as he bent to lift me up

Oh no! I have to escape now!

"wait! Daddy...I'm thirsty...could you get me a glass of water please?" I asked trying my best to remain calm and innocent

"of course my little angel...let's go to the kitchen" Carlisle said as he was about to lead me to the kitchen

"actually Daddy...I'm feeling kind of feint...I think I'll just lie down on the coach for a minute..." I said trying to fake illness

"Isabella! Are you alright baby!" Carlisle asked frantically as he placed his hand against my forehead

"hmm...you don't feel warm but I should get the thermonitor just in case...you just lay on the coach baby and I'll be right back" Carlisle said as he layed me down and rubbed my head

he then fled up the stair in vampire speed

This is my chance!

I got up and ran for the door

But I didn't even get to turn the knob when Carlisle grabbed me from behind

"Isabella Marie Cullen! Are you trying to sneek off to the party!" Carlisle asked

He called me Cullen...I guess he really does think of me as his own little girl. I'm in for alot of crap now

"kind of" I just muttered

Carlisle just carried me over to the coach

he sat down and placed me in his lap

"Bella I already told you that going to that party is out of the question...Sweetie I know you don't understand why but Edward, Esme and I love you very much and if something were to happen to you at that party then we wouldn't know what to do" Carlisle said staring at me with those warm golden eyes

"but I just want to have fun...and all my other friends are doing it, also Mrs. Stanley is supervising the party how can anything bad happen to me?" I asked making one last attempt to change his mind

"Bella...you are a death trap waiting to happen...and besides you're my little girl and I don't want to see you grow up" Carlisle said as if it were a confession

I was his little girl...I don't know if I should be insulted for being refferenced as a child or touched that Carlisle (Who only knew me for about two years) loved me as if he knew me as long as the others. I really wanted to go to that party but I didn't want to push Carlisle any further...for the fact is he isn't just Edwards father...he is also mine.

"do you understand baby?" Carlisle asked

"yes I do Daddy...and I'm sorry that I was acting so stubborn" I genuinly said

By the look in his eyes I could tell that he knew I meant my words this time.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around me and Carried me up the stairs

We walked to Edwards room when he stopped

"do you want me to lay with you tonight baby Bella" Carlisle asked

It didn't really sound like a question but more like a demand

"yes Daddy" I said

I wasn't in the mood for a protest

"good! Because I wasn't going to take no for an answer" Carlisle said with a smiel

Carlisle just placed me in Edwards bed and layed beside me

He started to hum hush little baby to me again and I fell asleep

A.N: I hoped you enjoyed that one shot, if someone doesn't than in my defense this is my first attempt at this.


End file.
